Wrong
by Wolfy Go Gnarf
Summary: Naruto and his son work to thwart Haku's attempts to set him up. But maybe this new guy is worth letting in... NejiNaru AU
1. Chapter 1: In Due Time

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.

A/N: Hey guys...so this one got the most hits and I lengthened this chapter considerably so you should re read or skim and then read whatever.

* * *

In Due Time

"Wrong. Wrong. I was born with the wrong sign, in the wrong house, with the wrong ascendancy. I took the wrong road that led to the wrong tendencies. I was in the place at the wrong time for the wrong reasons and the wrong rhyme. On the wrong day of the wrong week I used the wrong method of the wrong technique. Wrong. Wrong," He hummed as he cooked breakfast. His face was set in a soft smile as he flipped a pancake successfully for the third time in a row. His son grinned from the table his pink hair in harsh contrast to his tanned skin. Blue eyes peered out from his face.

"Daddy I want an elephant," Koji called from the table. He was missing his front teeth a new development that had been met with the tooth fairy and two dollars.

"Elephants are hard. How about a bunny?"

"I want a cat," he demanded. "Bunnies are lame."

Naruto went about making a little cat face pancake and then used chocolate syrup to make the whiskers and face with a triangle piece of strawberry for the nose and blueberries for eyes. He set it in front of his son who said a quick thank you before digging into his masterpiece. This was the average morning in the Uzumaki household though sometimes it was eggs not pancakes.

He'd take him to preschool and head off to work. He worked to keep their small apartment and he wanted to keep making pancakes. He smiled at him. Haku brushed in from another room to look at Naruto. "I've got a date for you tonight," he said sternly.

"A date?"

"Yes," Haku said with a firm tone of voice. He sat down and stole the plate of pancakes Naruto had made for himself. "A nice quiet man who's interested in finding someone to love. You're going."

Naruto sighed. They'd been through this a thousand times. A thousand million times.

* * *

His mittens were orange. Orange and fuzzy and didn't match his navy blue coat. He had a matching orange scary that was half tucked into his coat. But he didn't care he liked it that way. It didn't matter that under the coat, and orange mittens he was wearing a clean button-up navy shirt with a beautiful blue-green tie. He had black slacks on and a nice pair of black shoes. He looked good in what Haku had bought him to wear for this date.

In what Haku had forced on him before he left. The restaurant was expensive but Haku had shoved bills into his wallet determined to get him together with someone, anyone. Naruto was happy without. Plenty happy without. After all he had full custody of Koji not that Sakura didn't visit sometimes but with work she really didn't have time. She didn't really like kids anyways.

He entered the restaurant and passed his mittens and coat over to the coat check. He stood awkwardly in his outfit as he told them he was meeting someone there for the Haku reservation. He'd be at the bar. Naruto ordered a beer and gave the bartender cash. He sipped the beer and waited. He kind of wanted to go home but if he went home Haku would stab him. He sighed.

So he sat and waited and finally gave up on waiting and ordered a steak at the bar. There were several other people at the bar but they weren't noticing him other than a glance or two and he wasn't noticing them. He dug into his steak savoring the flavor and topping it off with another beer. He'd noticed one man sitting on the opposite end of the bar from him. He'd been there with several other men but they'd left. He was drinking a white Russian slow and calm. He didn't look like he was nursing it and he wasn't talking to anyone.

People were looking at him. It was hard not to. He was beautiful, strikingly masculine but delicate. His suit was black and well fitted and looked expensive, I don't mean like a hundred dollars expensive. I mean a thousand dollars expensive. It was the type of thing he didn't think he could ever pull off. Dressed in the clothes his model housemate had picked out for him he still felt self conscious. Suddenly the orange mittens he sported out of habit were garish and embarrassing.

He watched the man tuck a loose leaf of hair behind his ear and take a sip of his drink. The man clanked Naruto's way and their eyes locked for only a second. They were so pale a lavender he doubted if they were real. Nervously he looked away at his own empty plate and almost empty bottle of beer. He missed Koji and his little grubby hands. No matter what happened and where he was those little hands would always make him feel better.

Another beer was set on the bar in front of him. "I didn't-"

"Compliments of Hyuga-san," the bartender said and pointed to the end of the bar.

Hyuga wasn't even looking at him but his white Russian was full again. Naruto finished one beer and started on the new one. It was a different brand and significantly smoother than the other. He read the label appreciatively and then took another long sip. Naruto wasn't sure what to think of that. Usually when someone bought you a drink it was to get you to notice them, or to flirt. But this man knew he'd already seen him, and he didn't even look at him after he ordered him the drink.

Was he supposed to walk over there and say something? Naruto wasn't comfortable with the dating scene anymore. Not after everything went to hell. Not after he had a kid. I mean what kind of man would want to date him, a man who worked almost as much as he spent at home with his son.

Not that he was bitter. He loved Koji. He loved him endlessly but his life had been Koji and working to keep Koji since he'd been born. Maybe for once he wanted something just for himself. He was just beginning to work up the courage to get up and talk to the man when he got that feeling of someone standing near him. He looked up into those too pale eyes and was handed a business card. "I'm free on Saturday." His voice was deep and thick and smooth.

Naruto blinked at him and then down at the card.

Hyuga was looking at him expectantly.

Naruto looked back at him. "I-I'll call."

He nodded and left in a perfectly fluid movement.

Naruto finished his beer in silence looking at the business card in front of him. Neji. His name was Neji. When he asked for the bill the bartender said that it was on Hyuga-san's tab.

Naruto picked up his garish mittens on the way out along with his warm coat. He called a cab from his cell and took it back to his cozy little apartment.

Haku was waiting for him. Koji had long been put to bed. Haku always looked perfect his long hair reminded Naruto of the man he'd just been given the card of. Naruto smiled. "I got stood up."

Haku's eyes grew noticeably wide and he looked a bit surprised. "He stood you up?" He looked down and to one side and mumbled a few choice statements about how he should have known and, several choice words about where he could shove himself. Then he looked at Naruto with suspicion. "So why are you all smiles then?"

"I got a number," he set the card down on the dining room table and poured himself a glass of water.

Haku was reading the little business card with fascination. "You do realize who this is right?"

"No," Naruto paused. "Should I?"

"He owns one of the most exclusive management agencies in the world," Haku sounded breathless. "I would give a million dollars to be in the same room as him." He looked up at Naruto. "And you have a date with him."

Naruto snatched the card from Haku's reverent fingers. "I'm going to bed."

He made his way through the three bedroom to Koji's room and opened the door a crack. He could never sleep without saying goodnight to his son. Koji sleepily lifted his head to look at him. Naruto smiled and came into the room to sit on the edge of Koji's bed. "Hey" he ran a hand over his little angels pink locks. It was all he'd really gotten from Sakura and he couldn't say he minded. "Why are you up?"

"I wanted to know what happens next," he said sleepily, blue eyes straining to stay open.

"Daddy's tired," he said with a yawn. "How about we start early tomorrow and have an extra long chapter?"

Koji rubbed at his eyes and snuggled into his pillow and brought Kyubi, his stuffed fox, tight to his chest. "Ok," he said softly.

Naruto leaned down and gave him a loud octopus kiss, something he and Koji had invented. Koji giggled as Naruto stood and left. The nightlight in the corner casting his shadow against the door. "Sleep tight my little Kitsune."

Koji said nothing lost in his dreamland.

Naruto sighed and made his way to his own room and his own dreams.

* * *

Days passed where Naruto considered calling Neji to set a time for the date. He was running out of time before Saturday and it was on a Thursday night with Koji looking expectantly on that Naruto finally got up the guts to call.

The phone ran three times and then a cool even voice answered. "Hyuga Neiji."

Naruto had been expecting a secretary not the man himself and he'd lost all track of what he had intended to say. Naruto let out a baited breath and said in a rush, "You said you were free Saturday?"

There was a chuckle from the other side of the phone and it sent shivers down his spine. "I was wondering when you would call."

The way he said it made it seem accusatory. It seemed like Neji was cockily assuming that Naruto had nothing better to do. Ha, well two could play at that game. "It's hard to find the time to make personal calls."

The chuckle returned and the tone sounded a bit amused from the other line, "I see. How about I pick you up at 8 my mysteriously busy blond."

This man had a way with words. Naruto felt both complimented and insulted by that tone at once and he wasn't sure what to feel about the whole thing. "8 is fine." Their conversation slipped into an exchange of an address but no name. Naruto sort of liked that his name was a secret. It was like he held this thing above Neji's head.

When he hung up Naruto felt proud of how well he did and his smile only grew when Koji tugged on his hand and showed him the picture he had drawn of the ninja's from Naruto's story. It had oddly bright yellow hair and his eyes. He was flattered that his son thought him the great ninja from his bedtime stories.

"Quite an artist you are," he said as he stuck it to the fridge, which was mostly covered with Koji's artwork.

Koji grinned at him happily and raced back to draw some more pictures.

Naruto smiled all of his nerves dissolved. He called Haku as promised. "Did you make the appointment?"

Naruto laughed into the receiver. Haku was obviously working right then and as part of his job personal calls were forbidden. That was why Naruto was listed in his phone as personal assistant. "Yeah Saturday at 8. You're going to make me go shopping aren't you."

"Yeah. We can do that tomorrow after I get out of my shoot at like 4. Does that work in my schedule?"

"Uhm yeah as long as Koji can come," he said with a grin. The only thing he found more fun than this was when he was on speaker and had to play along as well. It made him feel like maybe he was the ninja Koji made him out to be.

"Ok we'll do that then. Bye."

"Bye," Naruto flipped his phone shut and smiled. "We're going shopping with Uncle Haku tomorrow."

Koji have a heaving sigh, "But he always takes forever to pick out anything."

"Don't you want Daddy to look good for his date," he said nudged.

Koji was determined to get a mommy whether that mommy was a boy or a girl didn't matter to Koji. He'd been determined to have that other person in Naruto's life from the beginning. His face lit up. "You have a date?"

"Yep," he said with a grin.

"Uncle Haku better take you then." Koji gave his clothes an up and down look. Naruto was just wearing jeans and his favorite orange t-shirt that day. "You need the help."

Naruto laughed and tackled his son for a tickle fight. The house was filled with the happy shrieks and bubbly laughter of father and son.

* * *

Neji of course did a background check on the man he'd seen at the bar. He wasn't sure what made him hand over his number in the first place. He'd always been content with professional lovers. The kind that was discreet and expensive. Neji liked expensive, but this man was neither of those things. There was just that little something that made Neji curious about him.

He shifted the gear in his Aston Martin DB9. It was one of his favorite cars and the sleek black exterior certainly painted a pretty picture. A sexy picture he hoped. Regardless all he had asked of his private detective was whether the man might want to be with him for anterior motives. That had been a resounding no. It was likely he hadn't even heard of him.

The small apartment building he pulled up to was quaint and cozy looking. Though quaint had never been his thing he could appreciate the hominess of the building. He located the correct buzzer and got his first hint to the name, Uzumaki-Momochi. When he made it to the door it was opened by a beautiful perfectly tanned blond. Usually he had a thing for perfection but the thin scars on his face were beautiful. He smiled at him and opened the door wider.

Neji looked about the little entry way with interest. The first thing he noticed was the neat display of shoes. Among the larger adult shoes were small pairs of children's shoes. Neji was surprised at first but when he was invited in further while the blonde busily bustled around the room one of the most striking children Neji had ever seen was sizing him up. He must have been only four or five but he had the most striking pink hair and his father's glowing deep tan. From the darker skin his oversized bright blue eyes literally shone. He was swinging his feet back and forth from his seat at the dining room table.

Neji maintained a cool exterior. So his beautiful charismatic nervous blond was a father… that was a bit of a surprise. But it was defiantly one he could live with. Neji wasn't big on kids but this one seemed well behaved and as far as he was concerned he didn't have to be involved with the child only the father. And the father, he glanced back at the man before him. He was a picture. All lean muscle and tan skin he looked nice in the perfectly fitted slacks and button-up red shirt. It was of acceptable quality especially considering where he lived but it was also nothing compared to his Armani ensemble.

The blond leaned over and said something in the child's ear. The child grinned turned to place a loud kiss on his father's cheek. The blond then gave the brat a smile so dazzling he vowed he would spend more time around the kid if he could see it more often. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't breathing when an out of breath man stumbled in the front door. He was pretty in a very feminine way and Neji half recognized him. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he tossed snowy garments onto hooks and hastily grabbed some other ones. He was a model, Neji realized, and that meant he knew who he was.

"Go on now," The model said shoving the blond towards the door and opened the fridge to peer inside.

The blond was laughing and all smiles as he slipped on a coat, and a matching orange set of mittens and scarf. He smiled at Neji. "Sorry about that. Ready?"

Neji nodded and opened the door for the blond. He didn't pause and gape at the car but once he settled into the interior he asked curiously, "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," Neji answered smoothly.

He didn't look at the man next to him but he could sort of picture the look of curiosity. He'd expected more questions and after a few silent minutes he looked over to find the man watching things pass the window and tapping idly on his knee. If he had been any other man, namely a non-Hyuga- man, he would have pouted.

The blond looked over at him and smiled. "Any guesses on my name yet?"

Neji cocked a brow. It was a 50-50 chance, "Momochi."

A glowing grin lit up his face and his eyes sparkled. Neji looked back to the road. "That's my roommate."

"Uzumaki," he said with finality.

There was a chuckle from beside him. "What about my first name?"

Neji sighed. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

It's what motivates me :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Level

Disclaimer: I do not own. At all. Except Koji. He IS mine. Don't touch.

A/N: this one defiantly won out on which would people like me to update more. So here you go!

* * *

The Level

Neji arrived home a bit wearily and disappointed. That date had gone not at all like he had planned. To start off with any show of material wealth either hadn't affected Uzumaki or he'd been upset about it.

He'd taken him to one of the classiest and most expensive restaurants in the city and Naruto had glanced at the menu and then frowned. He'd frowned and looked up at Neji and masked it. He'd ordered something and when it came he looked at the meal with curiosity and after one bite merely moved the bits around.

When Neji had suggested they go back to his place subtly the blond had burst. He'd become still and stared at him and then his gaze had become sharp and he had said in a very no questions sort of way that Neji would take him home. As soon as they had pulled up Uzumaki had been out of the car and bent down to stare at Neji in the driver's seat. He'd never felt so small under that gaze. He'd half wanted to just drive away under that sharp blue gaze. "Thank you for dinner," he'd said with a biting lash of his tongue.

Neji had flinched when the door slammed shut and he watched the enigmatic blond walk up to his building and disappear inside. Neji had sat for a long time in his car just staring at the door before driving away. He'd never had problems like this before. His money and his prestige generally got him everything he wanted. If it had been any other person he would have been inside of them just then.

He stared at his reflection in his hallway mirror. He looked impeccable. There was not a single hair out of place or a wrinkle in his Armani suit but he felt somehow inadequate. He schooled himself into blankness and made a phone call to his favorite escort service.

He'd asked for a blond.

* * *

As soon as he had gotten home Naruto had gotten home Haku had begun to pounce. He'd opened his mouth to spout any number of questions but his jaw had snapped shut and then he'd said, "Koji fell asleep a while ago." He patted Naruto on the shoulder and then headed to bed without another word.

Naruto wasn't sure what made Haku stop his questions mid breath but he was glad. He snuck into Koji's room and looked fondly down on the little pink head. He kneeled at his son's bedside and ran a hand over his hair. He may have lost a given up a good portion of his life for this kid but he would never regret it. Never ever regret this precious gift.

Koji opened his eyes and blinked at him blearily. "Daddy," he questioned.

Naruto forced a smile and little hands came out to touch his face. Tiny fingers traced over lips and cheeks and held there.

"How about you sleep in my room tonight," Naruto said and those hands shifted to wrap around his neck. Naruto scooped Koji up and moved back towards his bedroom. When Koji was a little younger he'd always slept in Naruto's room. Naruto had broken him of that when he realized it was better to do that sooner than later. It was a rare treat Naruto only gave Koji when he'd had a particularly terrifying dream or when there was a particularly heavy rain. Naruto couldn't stand the rain and Koji then became his comfort.

Naruto Laid Koji in bed and changed out of his expensive date clothing and into something more suited to bedtime. Orange plaid flannel pajama pants and no shirt. He climbed into bed with his son and Koji, half asleep, nuzzled into him. Feather soft hair brushed Naruto's chin. He heaved a great relieved sigh and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Neji was left unsatisfied by the escort. He had long pale blond hair and any other night he probably would have been satisfied. He wanted the blond who didn't fall into his bed with abandon. He wanted the man who didn't like his money.

He'd kicked the escort out with a pile of cash and a handful of clothing. He didn't care if it got him blacklisted from that company. He paced through his house black Egyptian boxers low on his hips. There were no lights on in his house. He didn't want lights on. Somehow the darkness was soothing his temper and his embarrassment.

He hesitated and then strode to his cell phone with purposeful steps. He flipped it open and regardless of the time he dialed. The phone rang and rang and then a sleep husked voice answered. "This better be important," it said into the phone.

"Uzumaki?"

There was a pause on the other end and then voice asked hesitantly, "Hyuga?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"I don't know what you did to Naruto but I don't think you should call here anymore," the voice said. "Especially not at 3am. You'll wake up Koji."

"I-," he paused. It wasn't Naruto on the other line. It had to be the model. "I want to talk to him."

"Yeah well," there was a sigh. "Are you serious about this?"

Neji paused. Was he really? Did he really want something with the struggling father? "Yes."

There was some rustling and then some muffled voices.

Another sleepy voice answered, "Neji?"

Neji sighed.

"It's 3," he mumbled as a question and there was a yawn.

"Sorry," he said into the phone, and he meant sorry for so much more than waking him up.

There was a long pause where Neji held his breath and Naruto did not. He could hear the puffs of breath over the phone. "Why did you call?"

He didn't know. He wasn't sure. He just felt like he had to. He had to do something. "I couldn't sleep."

There was a light chuckle on the other line. "Do you realize how ridiculous that is?"

He was startled by the response and as such remained in a startled silence.

Naruto's voice was significantly more awake and sounded amused. "What do you want?"

Neji didn't have to think about that one. "You."

"I thought I made it clear-"

"No," Neji cut off.

"What," he seemed startled.

Neji struggled for a moment. He was always so collected but Naruto made him different. He anxiously ran a hand through his hair. "I- how about coffee?"

"You want to take me to get coffee?"

"I want to start over," Neji said. "In the morning?" He had meetings. He didn't care.

There was a silence in which the blond was obviously considering the offer. There was a small voice in the background. He couldn't hear what it said but it was obviously the man's child. "Neji," Naruto said to his son. There was more speaking. "Go back to bed." Another comment from the other voice and a sound of a kiss being given. "Love you too."

Naruto's voice became more distinct. "Ok. But you only get once chance."

"Understood," Neji confirmed.

"Where?"

Neji rattled off the address of a small privately owned café and bakery.

"I'll be there at 10. G'night Neji."

"Goodnight Naruto."

There was a chuckle on the other end and then the line went dead.

* * *

Naruto waited happily at the café. The people here seemed genuinely nice and the whole room was so sunny. He'd ordered frothy sweet caramel chocolate creation. He sipped it from a homey cup the color of robin's eggs. A small smile formed on his lips as he heard the pleasant jingle of the bell over the door.

Naruto looked over to see Neji dressed for the first time in casual clothing. Naruto had shoved off Haku when he was getting dressed and instead had worn a comfortable navy cotton shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. Neji still managed to look stunning in his clothing. The tight heather gray shirt he wore complimented his eyes his jeans were tight in all the right places and loose in all the others. He looked stunning. His hair was down and hung over one shoulder like a silky black sheet. His face was impassive but he sat down and the young woman behind the counter smiled at him.

She brought over a cup of what looked like black coffee and a corn muffin. "Neji-san," she said in greeting with a smile and then flitted off to return behind the counter.

"You come here a lot," Naruto asked a bit curious.

"They make the best coffee," he offered.

Naruto smiled over his cup. "It doesn't seem like your kind of place?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Naruto set his cup down and licked his lips. He gave him a considering look. "I have some questions for you."

"Oh," Neji steepled his fingers and waited.

"I want you to answer them honestly and depending on the answers I may agree to see you again. Do you understand?"

Neji's face was unreadable but he nodded and took a sip of coffee.

Naruto went over what he had planned in his head and rubbed a finger over the edge of his mug. He decided to start off simple. "Do you like what you do?"

Neji was startled by this if the few out of place blinks could be anything to go by. "I inherited the company. No one else wanted the position."

"But do you like it," Naruto considered.

There was a pause and he seemed to consider, "It's alright."

Naruto accepted this answer. He didn't really like it or hate it he supposed. "Haku told me about what you do. He was very interested in getting an interview. I told him that it wouldn't be fair to all the other models."

Neji nodded. "It would be unprofessional of me to give precedence to a model simply because he was attached to someone I was romantically interested in."

Naruto blushed. Romantically interested in him? "So…do you like kids?"

Neji sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know," Naruto asked with a questioning look. "How do you not know?"

Neji rubbed at his cup and took another sip. "I've never been around them."

Naruto nodded. "Well then would you want to be?"

"I would try, yes."

Naruto nodded. That was a good answer. He took a deep breath. "What do you want out of this?" He motioned between the two of them.

Neji picked at his muffin and dropped a piece into his mouth. Naruto watched the long fingers wrap around his cup. "I don't know," he answered.

Naruto's eyes locked on Neji's. "You don't know?" He looked back to his cup and pushed his chair back. That wasn't a good answer.

A pale hand grabbed his. "I wasn't finished."

Naruto looked up at him expectantly.

"I've never met anyone more interesting than you. I've never wanted to get to know someone more than you. I've never," he paused. "My intentions are honorable."

Naruto searched Neji's face carefully. He didn't know what he was looking for there but that had been a good answer. Defiantly a flattering answer. "Ok," he said and pulled his chair back towards the table with a smile.

"So you would," Neji paused and seemed a bit embarrassed. "be my boyfriend?"

"No," Naruto smiled at him. "But I'll let you try and convince me."

Neji gave him a small smile and Naruto was sincerely looking forward to seeing him try.

* * *

**Ooooo look it that…it's the review button**

CATCH IT BEFORE IT RUNS AWAY!


End file.
